Was It Worth It?
by XxfangirllifeX
Summary: Rouge and Shadow had a disagreement and when Rouge wants to get back at him during a mission, he gets hurt. She can't forgive herself for letting him save her. When she visits him in his office, something unexpected takes place. [Shadouge] One-Shot


_I can't believe I had to give up, I hate that ultimate pain-in-the-butt!_

Rouge the Bat just had an argument and fight with her ally and GUN partner, Shadow the Hedgehog. Their argument had started out from a question Rouge asked her partner because of her greedy nature.

_-Flashback-_

"_Shadow, how come you didn't give me the Chaos Emerald? It was my prize after all." Rouge sat in a chair, waiting for Shadow's response._

"_Rouge, you expect to hand over this?" He was at his desk, working on his most recent paperwork. He held a Chaos Emerald in his hand to make his point._

"_Yes I do Shadow because I earned it! Now please can I have it?" She tapped her fingers on the armrest impatiently._

"_I don't think it's necessary for me to hand over the Emerald." Shadow bluntly said._

"_And the reason is?" Rouge crossed her arms._

"_You're a jewel thief, even being a GUN agent, you still thrive on your jewels. I am keeping this Emerald; I can take better care of it." _

"_Hold up! You think you can take better care of my emerald?!" Rouge stood up from her chair, wings spread apart._

"_It is not your emerald, Rouge. I see it is a better fit for me to handle it." Shadow closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair._

"_Nononono mister! You thought wrong! I get to keep the emerald this time around." She walked up closer to Shadow, scoffing._

"_Rouge, end of discussion, I keep this." Shadow opened his eyes and stared at her intently._

"_No, it is not end of discussion until I get my emerald." She was ready to grab it from Shadow._

_However, Shadow knew of this. He had known the huntress long enough that she was stubborn when it came to a Chaos Emerald and determined to have it in her possession at any time. _

_He quickly moved away from his desk, with the emerald in his hand._

"_Hey! You're gonna give that to me Shadow." Rouge quickly flew and dived to get the Chaos Emerald. Her greedy nature was getting the best of her and she didn't care._

_Shadow instantly teleported away again, appearing in another part of his office. He knew Rouge was becoming very persistent, and she was not going to give up without a fight, unfortunately. _

"_This is getting a bit ridiculous don't you think?"_

"_No because I earned that emerald. The commander said we could keep it for the time being." Rouge moved swiftly to catch up to Shadow. She wasn't going to let him get the jewel she possessed for so long._

"_We as in I. I know you, Rouge. You're not going to be able to part with the emerald once the commander needs it back." He had to Chaos Control all around his office. It was tiring him out. The ultimate life form had just come back from a spar session with Omega, and was that robot tough. Then, coming back to his office with Rouge pestering him was not great either._

_Rouge was starting to get annoyed with the hedgehog. She wanted that emerald and she does not back down from a golden opportunity like this. She wasn't going to let Shadow take away something that's nearly in her grasp. She had to find some way to distract him…._

_Too bad Shadow had other plans for her._

_He quickly Chaos Controlled behind her and tied her arms behind her back. He clasped her hands tightly together, holding her down. Rouge was quite startled. Shadow had never used this tactic before to stop her. _

"_Rouge, you're going to stop this now or there will be consequences…." He whispered, calmly but firm in her ear. That sent a shiver up her spine._

"_Shadow….let me go!" She struggled to get out of his grip and started flapping her wings rapidly._

"_Not until you give up on talking me into giving you the emerald." He only held onto her hands tighter. "You're not getting anywhere until you say you'll stop."_

_Rouge really couldn't believe this. Why did she have to give up? Could she not? She was up against the ultimate life form for goodness sake! She wasn't going to give up however. It was not her to give up. She quickly fluttered her wings in Shadow's face and somehow managed to break free from his grasp. _

_Shadow widened his eyes. He had just let Rouge out of his grip, how did he allow that to happen? No matter, he thought, she's not going to escape or get the emerald. _

_He quickly tackled Rouge to the ground. _

_She was startled once again. Shadow tackled her. It happened all so fast. She felt her back hit the hard cold ground floor. It hurt and she winced. "Owwww….." Her head started to hurt. She tried shaking it off, but to no avail. "Shadow the hedgehog! I can't believe you…" She slowly opened her eyes and saw two crimson eyes staring intensely down at her. _

_She saw how close their faces were to each other and felt the heat rushing up to her cheeks. His eyes were like rubies; she had never been so close up to him before. He actually looks kinda handsome… Wait what are you thinking Rouge?!_

"_Hmmm….. Bat-girl blushing?" Shadow smirked. He had the jewel thief right where he wanted her. He knew if he managed to embarrass her enough, she'd get off his case._

"_Uh no!" She felt the rush of heat again on her cheeks. "Okay, fine. You win. I'll stop being persistent for that emerald…. For now. Now let me up."_

_Shadow chuckled; he knew it was too easy to get Rouge this worked up. "Alright, that sounds fine. However, you try getting this emerald again and I tell you, I'm not going to give you as much mercy." He quickly got up from Rouge and took his hand out for Rouge._

_Rouge took his hand and he pulled her up. "You ultimate pain-in-the-butt…"_

_-Flashback ends-_

"Why why why! I hate when I let this happen!" She stomped her foot. _What should I do now…? _Rouge heard her communicator beep. "Yes?"

"Agent Rouge, you are requested for a mission with Agent Shadow. Meet me in my office."

"I'll be on my way." She turned the call off her communicator. _Seriously? I have to deal with him again today? _Normally Rouge would be fine, working on a mission with Shadow. However, the events that occurred several minutes ago did not make her look forward to this mission. She fluttered her wings and flew off to the GUN Commander's office.

XXXXXX

_Rouge the bat, what am I going to do with you? _Shadow shook his head while looking at his unfinished paperwork. That girl really knew how to aggravate him at the worst time. He sincerely thought that girl had her priorities all mixed up. He chuckled a bit though; it was funny seeing her reaction when he tackled her. He quickly went back to his desk and started working on his paperwork again. He really wanted to finish it and get the heck out of his office.

That was his plan, until his communicator started to beep.

"Agent Shadow, you're requested for a mission with Agent Rouge. Meet me in my office."

"I'll be right there, Commander Towers." _Really? After a mission like yesterday? _He sighed, looks like the paperwork was going to have to wait.

He opened his door and speeded down the halls.

XXXXXX

"Rouge, Shadow. We have a clue to where some of Doctor Eggman's old factories may be. I want you both to look out for any activity in those factories and bring back anything that could be of use for us to inspect, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." Shadow nodded his head.

"You got it, Commander Towers." Rouge closed her eyes.

"Alright, you may go now, a helicopter will be there to escort you." Commander Tower walked off deeper into his office, behind closed doors.

"Well, looks we should go now." Rouge nodded.

They both headed down to the helicopter station.

XXXXXX

"Ugh this place looks pretty disgusting." Rouge flew around an old abandoned factory. She saw broken down robot parts and rusty old machines. "How long was this abandoned for?"

"Who knows. I think we should keep moving into other rooms. We could get something from the Doctor if we looked hard enough." Shadow skated towards a locked room.

"Wait up!" Rouge flew near Shadow and saw him attempting to break down the door. "Couldn't you try picking the lock instead of making so much noise?"

"This way will be faster." Shadow continued to kick the door. There were a lot of dents and the door didn't look like it was going to hold up much longer.

The door opened.

"Now come on, let's see what's in here and get out of here as soon as possible." Shadow looked around the dusty room. There was a desk and a couple bookshelves. "Looks like an old planning room. He probably made blueprints here." Shadow continued to look around the bookshelves, seeing if there was anything useful.

Rouge was watching Shadow from a distance. She felt a little strange after he had been so close to her. "Shadow…. Can we talk about what happened a few hours ago?" Rouge shifted her gaze away from Shadow and looked towards the ground.

"What is there to talk about? I thought you would drop the subject." Shadow continued looking through the books that were left behind.

"I…. never mind." Rouge shook her head. She doubt she'd get an answer she wanted from him. "Let's just keep looking around." She walked out of the room and started flying down the hallway. _I wonder if there's anything else around here…. _She saw something glowing in the distance. _Could it be?_

Shadow barely noticed Rouge left the room until he looked back to where he last saw the bat. "Rouge?" _She must have left. Better check on her._ He walked out of the room and skated down the halls. "Rouge, you here?"

"I'm right here." Rouge flew in from above the ceiling. "I was just seeing if there were any vents we could crawl through." She continued walking, with Shadow right behind her.

She saw that glow again; it had quickly disappeared after she saw it, so she wanted to investigate it. She flew towards the room that had a glow in it. "Shadow I think I found something!"

"Rouge, hold up, you don't know what could be…"

_Too late._

The jewel thief literally had stars in her eyes. _A Chaos Emerald?! My lucky day. _"Shadowww! I found a Chaos Emerald!" She started flapping her wings in excitement.

"Rouge, you don't know why that emerald's there. Who knows it could be a trap?"

"Shadow, I'll be fine. I can get past a measly trap if there is one. And you are not depriving me of my Chaos Emerald this time!" She lunged for the emerald.

Shadow grabbed her arm. "Rouge, think about it."

"Shadow, let me go. I am getting the emerald." She shook her arm out of Shadow's hand. She lunged towards the emerald, not noticing she had set off a laser alarm.

Shadow saw a tiny light go off; he became suspicious. "Rouge…. I don't think…" His eyes widened.

He saw a bullet go off. He didn't think; what he did next was out of pure instinct.

"Rouge!"

"Huh?"

Shadow pushed Rouge out of the way, resulting in Rouge colliding with a nearby wall. Unfortunately, for Shadow, he wasn't fast enough to dodge a few bullets after he pushed Rouge. The pain was extricating, and bullets torn into his left arm.

He screamed. _They hurt like hell… _Even being the Ultimate Lifeform who could heal, he hated feeling unnecessary pain. He already went through hell before, and for him, he never wanted to experience it again, however, he just did for the sake of a teammate. The pain was almost too much for him to handle, and he collapsed on the ground.

"SHADOW!" Rouge was trying to get up, her eyes widening as the scene before her took place. She had only wanted to get back at the hedgehog for teasing her like he did this afternoon. But now… She just couldn't comprehend what just happened. She just wanted to get back at him… and now look at what happened. All she could do was stand still.

_Shadow… Why? Why?! Where the hell did those bullets come from?! _She flew to Shadow, trembling her hands as she saw him lying on the floor. She stared at Shadow and could almost feel like crying. _I can't… _She just stared. It seemed forever until Rouge broke out of her daze, hearing the ultimate life form groan. _He's still alive… right? _Rouge had faith that he would be alright, but that didn't eliminate the fact that she had both gotten them hurt due to her recklessness.

_I have to get us out of here. Who knows what else was left behind here. _She flew as fast as she could with Shadow in her arms. _Please be okay…. _She found herself flying towards the helicopter and all she could focus on was Shadow's tattered up body.

XXXXXX

Rouge was just waiting in her office. She couldn't believe what her selfishness had cost her and Shadow. She didn't mean for any of it to happen. Currently, Shadow was in his office, trying to heal. He had managed to wake up on the flight back to HQ. He didn't comply with the fact that he needed medical attention. He said that he was fine, it was only a couple bullets through his arm.

_A couple bullets?! Through his arm?! He can't seriously trying to be the tough guy when he gotten himself hurt because of my rash actions… _Rouge tapped her finger on the desk. She couldn't understand why Shadow had even saved her in the first place like that. She thought about the situation again and realized he could have done some other alternatives than the one that hurt him badly.

_Should I go check up on him? _She wondered. She wasn't sure if he was in the mood to talk to her or even be okay with her in his office. She sat at her desk for a few minutes, debating whether she should go or not. _I guess I should.. Maybe help with him with anything._

XXXXX

Shadow was just sitting at his desk, attempting to do his paperwork. Yeah, he got hurt but that was his left arm. He could still write with his right. He wanted to get it done so he could just go home and heal.

He heard a knock at the door. "Come in." Rouge appeared at the door. She quickly opened it and slowly closed it.

"Hey Shadow…. I was just wondering if you were doing alright." _He's still working on his paperwork? Figures._

"I'm doing fine, thanks for asking."

"Are you sure?" Rouge looked concerned; she wasn't convinced Shadow was doing as fine as he says he was.

"Yes. Why are you here?" He raised a brow.

"Didn't I say I wanted to see how you were doing?" She crossed her arms.

"Well now you've seen how I'm doing, you can go now."

Rouge stamped her foot. "Can't I be just a little bit concerned about my teammate?" She looked over at Shadow's shoulder and saw it hadn't been bandaged yet. "Why don't you get that bandaged up?"

"Does it look like I need it? I'm perfectly fine without it."

"Yes, you do. I hate seeing you have those bullet wounds without them being treated." She walked over to his desk. "Please let me treat them. It's the least I could do." She looked at him with concerned eyes. The ebony hedgehog stared back at her. Who was he to say no? Even if he said no, Rouge is a persistent person, she'd get her way anyway.

"Alright. The first aid kit's in the second blue cabinet near the sink." He pointed to where it was.

Rouge became pleased; she could at least repay Shadow with her medical skills. She walked over to where he pointed and opened the cabinet. She saw a first aid kit and took it. She walked back over to Shadow. "Just stay still. The rubbing alcohol might hurt a bit." She placed the alcohol pad on Shadow's arm and felt him wince. She gently rubbed the cotton pad on the bullet wounds. "Look, I'm really sorry for my rash actions… I didn't think it would come to that. That Chaos Emerald wasn't worth your safety." She closed her eyes, and while gently rubbing back and forth on Shadow's arm, her ears dropped a little. Unbeknownst to her, Shadow's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Rouge? Saying something so precious to her wasn't worth his safety?

"I just wanted to get back at you for what you did this morning and I guess I wasn't thinking straight. I really couldn't believe you saved me. After being the horrible partner I am, I wouldn't be surprised if you had left me there instead. But you didn't. And I can't understand why. But I just am sorry. And I don't expect you to forgive me. But this is how I'm making amends." She stood up and took a bandage from the first aid kit. She wrapped the bandage around Shadow's arm a few times before putting a pin to hold it together. She kept her hand on his bandaged arm.

None of them said anything, just silence.

Rouge just continued to stare at the ground, holding Shadow's arm, unconsciously tightening her grasp. She felt a hand placed above her hand. She looked up and saw Shadow, who had placed his hand on top of hers, gently squeezing it. She saw him staring down at her and she saw in his eyes, which were normally a mystery, _forgiveness._

"I forgive you. Yes, it was your fault that I got hurt, but it's my fault I saved you." He looked at Rouge and continued to grasp her hand, not noticing he had leaned closer to her.

Rouge just stared at Shadow, looking into his crimson eyes. This time, she didn't want to look away. She realized this was similar to this morning, however this time, she felt like kissing him. No, she wasn't crazy. It had dawned upon her from time to time, but now since they were in a situation like this….

She noticed their faces leaning towards each other. She had a slight blush on her face. "Shadow?" Their faces were inches apart from each other; their foreheads barely touching. Rouge felt like she couldn't breathe properly. She lowered her eyes and their faces continued to get closer.

Then their lips made contact. Shadow gently pressed his lips against Rouge's glossy ones. He tightened his grip on Rouge's hand and snaked his bandaged arm around Rouge's waist.

Nothing made sense for Rouge; she couldn't believe what was happening. She didn't care. She lost all thought when Shadow kissed her. Sparks flew when she felt Shadow's lips. She used her free arm and wrapped it around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Both had slowly closed their eyes and became lost in the moment.

They both re-opened their eyes in shock, not noticing that Rouge now sat on Shadow's lap. They broke the kiss reluctantly. They had a tint of blush on their faces and they were panting.

The ivory bat tried to catch her breath. "What the hell just happened..?" She was now blushing madly. She couldn't believe that she and Shadow had kissed.

"…." Shadow said nothing. He had a light blush on his face, trying to register himself what had just happened.

"Shadow… I…" Rouge had rendered herself speechless, then remembering she was on his lap. "Oh! I should go now, um." She stood up and was about to walk off.

"Wait. Don't go." He lightly clasped his hand on her wrist.

The bat looked at the dark hedgehog in confusion. She just stood there while Shadow got up from his seat. "Rouge, I don't want you to leave. Not yet."

The bat's eyes widened. _He wants me to stay…? _"Shadow, I feel like I shouldn't. I caused you so much trouble these past couple hours. Being greedy, an-"

She was cut off by Shadow's lips. She gave a surprised moan. _Who knew he was this daring?_ She softly moaned and kissed him back. She didn't notice that she was being backed up against a wall. The dark hedgehog didn't care what he was doing; he just felt like kissing the ivory bat. He placed both of his hands on her hips, while she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Shadow slowly kissed Rouge, feeling the shape of her lips mold into his. Then, the bat moved one of her hands onto his chest and started playing with his white chest fur. He gave a pleasant groan and rubbed Rouge's inner thigh with one of his gloved hands. She gave a quiet gasp and moaned for pleasure.

Shadow thought her moans were so seductive, and he continued to rub Rouge's thigh. Rouge was losing her breath; nothing made sense, and Shadow's touch made her feel so much bliss. She couldn't understand where these advances came from, but she didn't care at the moment.

They parted their lips away and just stared at each other. Shadow looked into Rouge's electric green eyes and she looked into his crimson eyes. They didn't need to say words. Their exchanged glances were enough.

The dark hedgehog had really surprised his GUN partner a lot today. The ivory bat had been given many surprised today by Shadow. She found out how good of a kisser he could really be and how heroic he was.

"Shadow? Why'd you save me? I want to know why." Rouge just looked at him with concerned eyes now. "You didn't need to do that for me."

"Yes I did. Rouge, I can't just let that stuff happen to you. I can take a couple bullets. You, on the other hand, probably wouldn't remotely even stand the pain. I just can't sit by and let that happen. I have to protect you Rouge."

"Shadow…." She blushed again. Hearing those words had filled her mind with happiness. Shadow did care about her in his own way. "And another question, why'd you tackle me this morning? It really wasn't that necessary."

"Well my first thought was just to get you embarrassed, but when I landed on you, I actually felt like…. You know."

"Ohhhhh~ So the ultimate life form was thinking about kissing me huh?~" She playfully winked at him.

He blushed madly this time. "Oh shut up. You were thinking about it, too I bet." He smirked.

Now, Rouge was the one to blush madly. "Shut up and kiss me, you ultimate-pain-in-the-butt."

He complied this time, crashing his lips on hers. They both fell on the ground with Shadow on top of her. He became the dominant one in this kiss. Rouge straddled her legs around his hips and pulled her body closer towards his. Their tongues wrapped around each other and were woven into a passionate dance. They wrestled for dominance, but Shadow gained the upper hand by caressing her chest, making the ivory blush as red as his eyes. She also snapped her eyes wide open and made Shadow get off of her.

"Oh, so you wanna play a game? Fine let's play." She quickly tackled Shadow to the ground and attacked him with her violent kisses.

_Shadow the Hedgehog, you are mine._


End file.
